


A Little Bit Longer

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin, a look at early series Harper and his first efforts to remove the 'unwanted' visitors from his gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Longer

Title: A Little Bit Longer  
Fandom: Andromeda  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Seamus Harper  
Rating: PG or general audiences  
Words: 456  
Prompt: #05 day, table 3

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned. The story references events from the 1st season finale "The Widening Gyre and early episodes of Season 2. 

 

"A Little Bit Longer" by Karrenia

We do not talk about the past, not even the good times because they have the unfortunate tendency to become uncomfortable, awkward and veer off into uncharted territories that neither of the parties involved would care to venture into. 

Mostly, Harper realizes with a wince as a sudden pang pulled at his vitals. He had to bend over at the waist and count to ten before the pain subsided enough so that he could move over to a sideboard table and pick up a medical pneumatic dispenser and pumped himself full of another dosage of medicine, it's because the good times are so far and few in between the bad times.

It had always been a kind of unspoken rule of thumb among the crew of Eureka Maru and Captain Valentine had always been the sort who enforced that sort of rule and the rest of us, well, we were like the proverbial flotsam and jetsam that followed along in her wake. 

Yeah, we all had our accumulated 'pasts', hell, we probably could fill up the entire cargo hold with them. But it more or less became an unspoken rule: the past was left firmly where it belonged, in the past.

As an Old-Earth philosopher once put it "Those who do not learn from the mistakes of the past are doomed to repeat them." What the hell did he know?" Harper shrugged and then flashed his own reflection one of his trademark off-center grins. 

At this point it was becoming increasingly more difficult to determine it was his drive to complete all routine maintenance checks on Andromeda's operation well ahead of the standard timetable, his own drive for excellence, or if it was the fact that he was aware of that his own life might be on the line.

Not for the first time, since his experiences on the Magog world-ship Seamus Zelazny Harper cursed and screamed at the unwelcome 'occupants' in his abdomen. 

As much as he might wish to avoid thinking about them, might want to deny that his life and perhaps his death were linked to the Magog larvae; but he had already been told in no uncertain terms that killing himself was Not an Option. 

And when Trance Gemini got 'that' look on her face and acting in the capacity of both acting ship's medical officer and his best friend, Harper realized that she was right. He would live, but in the meantime, it was going to be damned hard. There had to be a way to not only rid himself of the wretched critters and save his life. There just had to be. "Come on, genius! Think! Think! There's gotta be a way. You just haven't thought of it yet!"


End file.
